Freedom's Cause
by Xeromem
Summary: Freedom is never free but no matter the cost it's worth it.


Dylan Hunt entered the Command Deck and strode towards the command console. After checking the readouts on the console he said "What's the status of Mr. Harper's repairs to hangar deck 13?" The previous afternoon it had been brought to his attention that there was some damage to the deck plating and the outer doors control mechanism. It wasn't critical but it was the last of a long list of repairs to be made after their latest scrape with the Drago Kasov and Dylan wanted to get the Andromeda back up to 100%.

The image of Andromeda appeared on the central view screen and replied "As of now Harper still has yet to begin repairs on hangar deck 13."

"What! I told him yesterday to get it done." Dylan said loudly. "Where is he?"

"He is on the Obs deck with my avatar." Andromeda answered.

By the time Dylan had arrived at the Obs deck he had decided that he would first see what was going on instead of charging in like he had first planned. He stopped at the door then said "Andromeda can you tell me what they are doing in there?"

"Yes they are both seated looking out the observation port while listening to some ancient Earth music."

Dylan grimaced at the mention of the music since in the past Harper's taste in music bordered on what could be called auditory torture. Still he should be able to slip inside unnoticed. Once inside he was surprised at the melodious and soul stirring music that was playing. He made his way to a seat where he could observe them with out being seen as he listened to the music. As he listened he could almost hear words of beauty within the music which he found relaxing and yet oddly energizing.

When the song ended Harper said "That is the song America the Beautiful which is about the land where I lived on Earth."

"I remember that Master Spacer Hurd of my original crew had that song added to my database. He was from New York city on Earth." Rommie commented.

"The song is even better when the words are sung." Harper added although Dylan doubted that. "You know Rommie I could adjust your vocal apparatus to give you a 5 octave range and tweak your programming to enhance your singing ability."

Rommie shook her head no as she said "No thanks Harper I think I can sing just fine as it is."

"Rommie could you do me a favor and play the speech I made in Boston then play the speech Brenden made."

"Sure no problem" Rommie replied the began to play the speeches using the holographic projectors as well as the audio system.

As Dylan watched and listened to Harper's speech he was genuinely surprised at how good a speaker Harper was. As Brenden's speech was being played Dylan quietly asked via his sub-dermal link what was the significance of what Harper was doing.

"This is the first anniversary of those events." Andromeda replied over his link.

Just then Brendan's speech ended then both Harper and Rommie stood up. For some reason unknown to Dylan, he rose as well.

Harper raised his bottle of beer in salute and said "To the cause of Freedom. No matter the cost in the lives of your fellow countrymen, friends and even family it is always worth it."

"Yes it is." Rommie agree raising a drink of her own in salute.

Then after they both finished their drinks Dylan stepped forward and said "Yes Harper it most certainly is." Startling Harper in the process. "But the revolt failed and Earth isn't free."

Harper looked Dylan in the eye with a determined look and replied "Not yet. Ya know we missed our chance when we could of won our freedom easily without bloodshed and also our shot at a sure victory with minimal losses. Now we're fighting against all odds with little chance for survival and we'll keep fighting for our freedom even if there is no chance of winning because in the end we'd rather die than continue being slaves." Then he headed out of the Obs deck leaving Dylan to think about what he said.

Dylan watched Harper leave then turned to look out the observation port. "Andromeda please play that song America The Beautiful again." As he listened to the music Dylan wondered what the missed opportunities were and if there were opportunities that the Commonwealth had missed as well.


End file.
